Mal Fallon PI
by HopelessRomantic1994
Summary: 1947 San Francisco, It was a normal Monday morning sitting by the window, watching the world go by and keeping myself to myself. Not much business you see, just waiting for the next case to roll in. But instead, Old Charlie Anders walks in. -New story idea hope you like it!-
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, I am still writing 'Looking for the Light' and will update soon. But I've had this idea for a while now and I've finally decided to post it, its set in 1940's San Francisco and I hope you like it! :) It's all told from Mal's point of view! I'm aplogise in advance for any spelling mistakes! Enjoy! :D**

* * *

**Mal's POV**

1947 San Francisco; and things were finally getting back to normal after the war ended. More and more tourists were coming in by the boat loads to see all the beautiful sights the city had to offer. However, those things didn't interest me; after being honourable discharged when the war ended I wanted to continue serving my country, but it seems the SFPD didn't agree with the way I did things. So I decided to go it alone, do things my own way. Allow me to introduce myself; my name is Mal Fallon, Private investigator.

It was a normal Monday morning sitting by the window, watching the world go by and keeping myself to myself. Not much business you see, just waiting for the next case to roll in. But instead, Old Charlie Anders walks in.

**Mal:**" Well, looked what the cat dragged in! The hell do you want now?"

**Anders:**" Look I know I'm the last person you wanna see, but just hear me out."

Leaning back in my chair, I sigh deeply.

**Mal:**" I'm listening Charlie."

**Anders:**" Believe it or not, I need your help."

**Mal:**" That so?"

**Anders:**" You heard of Oscar Santos?"

**Mal:**" Who hasn't? He's one of the Big Shots and owns almost everything in this city. Everyone knows about him, everyone knows about his business."

**Anders:**" He's also the biggest Mob Boss in this city too. Drugs, smuggling you name it, he's running it! My boys and I have been trying to take down this son-of–a-bitch for months; but no one can get close enough without being found out first and let's just say it ain't ending well. I've lost more cops than I can count and I'm running out of opinions, that's where you come in."

**Mal:**" I'd love to help you Charlie, but I'm really busy at the moment."

**Anders:**" Look don't be a wise guy, I know for a fact you haven't worked a case in months. So what's it gonna be?"

**Mal:**" I'd be more than happy to help you out Charlie really I would but there's just one thing; what's in it for me?"

**Anders:**" I'm getting old Fallon, getting ready to retire. You help me out, my job as Captain, it's yours no questions asked."

I slowly rise from my seat and extend my arm towards Anders.

**Mal:**" You got yourself a deal Charlie…except this case; I do it my way."

**Anders:**" Of course, as long as you take Santos down I don't care how you do it!"

* * *

With a handshake to seal the deal; I was on my way down to _The Loop,_ a local speakeasy in town. Stepping inside, I got the usual buzz from the club. Everyone boozing and having a few laughs, but I had to stay focused. Standing at the bar, I could tell this was gonna be one hell of a case; luckily the bar man kept those whiskeys coming. As the last drop slithered down my throat, I got my nerve and just at the right time. As I turned to cast an eyeball I saw him, Oscar Santos; one the biggest, ruthless and feared Mob Bosses, San Francisco had ever seen. And on his arm; one of the most beautiful dames I'd ever set eyes on. But this broad was trouble and I knew I had to keep my distance.

As the night went on, I finally found my way into Oscar's office without being seen. Looking through his desk, I was determined to find something; anything useful to place the odds against him in front of a judge but so far, nothing. The office door opens and to my surprise, there she is. Santos' moll stood in the doorway.

**Natara:**" You won't find anything."

**Mal:**" I s'pose that depends on what you think I'm looking for."

**Natara:**" Please, they all come in here looking for the same thing to bust Oscar but they never find anything and if they do, they don't last long enough to pass it on."

**Mal:**" That so, I guess now you're gonna rat me out?"

**Natara:**" No."

**Mal:**" Why not?"

**Natara:**" You're different, not like the regular guys Anders sends in here. You look like the kinda guy that could actually put Oscar away for good. And I want to help."

**Mal:**" Really and why's that?"

**Natara:**" Oscar's not a nice guy and I'm tired of this life. I'm with him almost all the time, I know about the drug trades, when the shipments come in for the smuggling deals; you want an inside man. You got one."

**Mal:**" Look doll, it's nice that you wanna help but why don't you leave the police work to the men."

She smirks at me and it's enough to make a guy made of ice, lose his cool.

**Natara:**" Alright, in that case I'll just let Oscar's boys know that another cop's been looking through his stuff."

**Mal:**" Wait!"

She stops and turns to face me.

**Mal:**" Fine."

**Natara:**" Two o'clock, tomorrow. Golden gate park, meet me there; I'll give you the information on his next shipment. It should be enough to put him away. "

With that, she left. This dame was bright, fifth avenue kinda girl and I couldn't understand what she was doing with a guy like Santos in the first place. But the way I saw it, she wanted out and I had to help her. Walking back to the bar, I stood drink in hand. My mind only on one thing; after once again casting an eye of the place, I noticed Oscar's boys looking at me. I figured now would a better time than ever to jump this scene, while the getting was still good and my limps were still in intact.

* * *

**Well I hope you enjoyed the first chapter, please review! Jade xx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you Thank you Thank you Thank you (Okay I'm done, no wait got one more…) THANK YOU!**

**I love you guys so much for all your reviews, I was really excited about this idea because I love the 1940's and wanted to do a Fanfic set in the time period, but I didn't expect to get such a great response with the first chapter! I actually cried happy tears reading all the reviews! Thank you so much! :D So a HUGE Thank you to:**

**AKgal2001**

**mozzi-girl**

**NiekaWow**

**SaLTndPepper**

**K3IR**

**DizzyRedhead**

**CauseOfDeathLover13**

**MALTARA2010**

**You guys said some really lovely things in your reviews and it just means the world to me! Thank you so much! Here's chapter two I hope you like it! :D**

* * *

**Mal's POV**

Two O'clock, Golden Gate Park. And the sun was shining just like any other day as I stood, watching and waiting. But it's possible that the world may have been even brighter as she came into view.

As she approached me; coffee coloured hair flowing in the breeze. There was no doubt about it; this dame was a knockout. I told myself to look away; that my interests were strictly professional. But there was something about her; a mystery that even I couldn't solve.

**Natara:**" Good Afternoon Detective."

**Mal:**" Afternoon ma'am. You brought me those papers?"

**Natara:**" Of course, this is all the information on Oscar's latest shipment, should be everything you need."

She handed me the file and I quickly flipped through it, before looking back up.

**Mal:**" And Oscar doesn't mind you, just taking his documents like this?"

**Natara:**" He doesn't when, he doesn't know that they're missing."

I couldn't help but chuckle softly; this dame was really something.

**Mal:**" I gotta say, you're not what I expected."

**Natara:**" You sound disappointed Detective."

**Mal:**" Not at all, you're just not like all the other molls I've met."

**Natara:**" Well, we're not all dumb dora's, gammin' around while the men take care of business. At least, I'm not."

**Mal:**" I'm sure. Listen doll, I'm sorry to disappoint you but this isn't enough to bust Oscar."

**Natara:**" It isn't?"

**Mal:**" Fraid not, there's barely enough here to get the judge to look our way and even if he did, Oscar could easily pass the buck for it!"

**Natara:**" Well that's just swell!"

**Mal:**" Just give me a few days. If you can get more evidence, it should be enough to pinch him."

**Natara:**" Alright, but if I agree to help you. You gotta to promise to get me away from here. So I'll finally be free of Oscar."

**Mal:**" You have my word."

**Natara:**" In that case, it's a deal."

* * *

From the moment I shook hands with that broad, I knew things were gonna to get interesting. The night came around pretty quickly, as I sat in the Blue Falcon Bar having some drinks with the boys. Once they heard about my case, they weren't shy with the double talk.

**Kai:**" Working with the moll to take down the Gangster. You don't hear that a lot. And to be honest you sound like you're going soft, letting a broad do your work for ya!"

**Mal:**" Hey, she's a lot smarter and tougher than she looks. She's-she's really somethin."

**Jeremy:**"Heh, sounds to me like he's carrying a torch for this one!"

**Mal:**" What?! That's crazy!"

**Jeremy:**" Yeah sure. Look Mal, falling for a Gangsters girl is dangerous business and never ends well for guys like you!"

**Kai:**" Yeah and this ain't just any Gangster; this is Oscar Santo's girl. A guy like you, with a girl like her? You don't got a chance."

**Mal:**" Listen boys, I'm just helping the girl out. It's all part of the job."

**Kai:**" Sure…"

**Mal:**" Well fellas, this has been swell but I gotta go."

**Jeremy:**" I'm telling you, you're stuck on her!"

I kept walking, letting their words wash away like rain from a storm. The streets were quiet and with my hands in my pockets, I continued walking until I reach my small one-bedroom apartment. Standing in the silence of this place, it's enough to make a guy go mad. But I liked it; it gave me time to think. Think about her. Were they right? Was I stuck on her, that'd be crazy. Dames like that never give guys like me the time of day and this time wouldn't be any different. My thoughts were suddenly interrupted with a knock at the door, as I opened the door there she was. Almost like my thoughts were alive as she stood in the doorway, ginned up and looking breath-taking as always.

**Natara:**" I'm sorry to disturb you this late at night Detective, but I thought you might want these."

She handed me small unmarked box, much to my confusion.

**Mal:**" What is it?"

**Natara:**" They're letters, mostly from brokers, business associates. Anyone who might have been working with Oscar. I just wanted you to have them before the morning, that way I can sleep easy. I don't want any mistakes being made with this."

**Mal:**" You really wanna get away from him Huh?"

**Natara:**" More than anything."

As she turned to leave, I gently stopped her by placing a hand on her shoulder.

**Mal:**" When this is over, what are you gonna do?"

**Natara:**" As crazy as it sounds Detective; I wanna fall in love. I wanna settle down, I wanna have a family. I used to believe that when you meet the one, all you have to do is look into each-other's eyes and it's enough to fall madly in love. I guess with the right person it still is possible. Do you believe in love at first sight Detective?"

**Mal:**" I'm starting to."

As she looked up at me with those beautiful brown eyes, it was enough to make me believe anything. And it felt like my heart was being ripped from my chest as she turned and walked away.

* * *

**Incase you aren't sure of some of the slang here it is:**

**Moll: Gangster's girl**

**Dumb dora- Stupid female**

**Gammin' - Strutting, Showing off**

**Pass the buck- Pass responsibility **

**Pinch- To arrest**

**Double talk- Speech, opinions**

**Carrying a torch/Stuck on - Has a crush on**

**Ginned up- Dresses up**

**I hope you liked this chapter, please review! Chapter three will be posted soon! Wishing you all a Merry Christmas, I hope you have a great day! Jade xx**


	3. Chapter 3

**I hope your all enjoying your Christmas break so far! Thank you so much for reviewing. I'm soo grateful you guys are amazing and so sweet with the things you say in your reviews! It really gives me confidence in my writing so thank you so much! :)**

**A HUGE Thank you to K3IR, MALTARA2010, CauseOfDeathLover13, mozzi-girl, The Beautiful Filth, SaLTndPepper and DizzyRedhead.**

**I've decided to put the slang at the beginning so the chapter makes more sense :D**

**Hang up-Quit**

**Blow a fuse- Get angry**

**Moll-Gangster's girl**

**Broad/Dame- Woman**

**Edgy- Nervous**

**Gunsels-A stupid thug or bodyguard who carries a gun.**

**Flip you wig- To lose control of yourself, go crazy with anger.**

**Ease up- Calm down**

**Knucklehead- Jerk/Idiot **

**Big house- Jail/ Prison**

**Nabbed- Arrested**

**Get under your skin- Annoy/ Bother**

**Taking a gander- Examining/ Looking**

**Here's chapter three, I really hope you like it. And sorry in advance for any spelling mistakes, I wrote this really late at night! :D**

* * *

**Mal's POV**

Tuesday Night; and after two days with nothing fresh, the case was starting to go cold. But I knew I couldn't hang up this job just yet. Even if Charlie was gonna blow a fuse after hearing how I was handling things.

**Anders:**" Is my hearing shot, or did you just say that you're working with Santos' moll to crack the case?! Look kid, I know I said do whatever it takes but this is crazy!"

**Mal:**" Relax Charlie, I know what I'm doing."

**Anders:**" Really? Mal working with her don't sit right with me, how do you know she ain't just gonna double-cross you?"

**Mal:**" She wouldn't."

**Anders:**" You sure about that?"

**Mal:**" Of course, she'd never do that. Not to me."

Charlie shoots me that look I've seen all too many times before. Seems since I got this case, everyone's been looking at me the same way.

**Anders:**" Ohhh You're falling for the gal."

**Mal:**" What? No. It's just business, she helps me; I help her. End of story."

**Anders:**" Right. Sure."

**Mal:**" Listen Charlie, you wanted this case closed and Oscar put away for good. So stick to your side of the deal. I work this case how I want and that includes working with who I want. Like you said; if I take down Santos you don't care how I do it!"

**Anders:**" I'm well aware of what I said Detective, but I still believe this broad is playing you."

**Mal:**" Believe what you want Charlie, I got a case to close."

* * *

Walking back into _The Loop_ I'll admit, I was edgy. But I had to make sure _she_ was okay. I sat at the bar, watching her with that creep, surrounded by his gunsels. You never see Santos without a couple of gunsels by his side. This guy was scum; he treated her like a prize not a person. This dame was special, she only deserved the best and sitting here unable to do anything was enough to get under your skin, flip your wig. But I had to ease up; I couldn't blow my cover, not now. As she stood up to leave, I followed her to the back room, where she stood waiting for me.

**Natara:**" I was hoping you'd stop by Detective; I've been looking for an excuse to leave all afternoon, to give you this. It's a telegram, Oscar received it yesterday. Look who it's from."

Taking a gander; I couldn't believe what I was reading but there it was in black and white. Clear as day.

**Mal:**" The Mayor? But how does he fit into all this?"

**Natara:**" I was hoping you could tell me."

**Mal:**" Alright, whaddya say we take a little trip down to Town Hall tomorrow morning? See what the Mayor has to say for himself."

**Natara:**" Sure."

As she looked up at me, I could see the fear her eyes. And leaving her here with Oscar and his boys just didn't sit right with me.

**Mal:**" Errrm Listen, are you going to be safe here with them?"

**Natara:**" You sound worried Detective."

**Mal:**" Well I just…"

**Natara:**" It's okay. It's the first time in a long time anybody's asked me that. Oscar's boys only protect me because they're paid too, not because they care. Thank you for your concern Detective but I'll be fine."

* * *

Wednesday Morning, Town Hall. Natara and I made our way towards the Mayor's office, only to be stopped by his secretary.

**Amy:**" Hold it Detective."

**Mal:**" Oh come on Amy, cut me a break here I'm working a case."

**Amy:**" Maybe so, but Jack's not here!"

**Mal:**" Look I just wanna talk that's all."

**Amy:**" Fine. Tommy's upstairs in his office, you can talk to him but if anybody asks, you didn't hear that from me!"

**Mal:**" Atta girl Amy, you're an angel."

**Amy:**" MmHm Oh! And tell your friend Kai, if he wants another chance, flowers ain't gonna cut it!"

**Mal:**"Heh sure thing!"

* * *

**Natara:**" What did your friend do exactly?"

**Mal:**" You don't wanna know."

**Natara:**" That bad huh?"

**Mal:**" It's not his fault, he's just not good at reading women."

**Natara:**" That so? What about you Detective, I'm sure you're quite the ladies man."

**Mal:**" Me? Well- I ermm."

**Natara:**" Relax Detective I'm just teasing."

**Mal:**" Heh... Right."

She looks up and gives me that smile; it gets me every-time as I feel my heartbeat go crazy. I couldn't understand why, but this dame did something to me no other woman could. Maybe the fellas were right; maybe I _was_ stuck on her.

* * *

Top floor, Room 204. Walking into Tommy's office; that snake almost jumped outta his skin when he saw me as he shot up from his desk.

**Tommy:**" Mal!"

**Mal:**" Tommy Phelps, long time no see buddy, how have you been?"

**Tommy:**" You've got some nerve coming in here!"

**Mal:**" Really?"

**Natara:**" Wait, you two know each-other?"

**Mal:**" Oh Tommy and I go way back, back to when he spent time in the big house after I nabbed him for attacking a young girl. But of course his daddy pulled some strings and got him a job here. Ain't that right Tommy boy?"

**Tommy:**" What do you want Mal?"

**Mal:**" Relax Tommy, I'm here to talk."

**Tommy:**" About what?"

**Mal:**" Your father's quite the business man, never quick to pass on a good deal when he sees one. And always has money when he needs it."

**Tommy:**" What are you getting at?"

**Mal:**" Well the money has to be coming from somewhere, so where's he getting it?"

**Tommy:**" I don't know what you're talking about."

**Mal:**" Oh really, well what about this? That is a telegram from your father to Oscar Santos, arranging a deal. You're telling me you don't know nothing about this?"

That son-of-a-bitch stood there quiet; eyes twitching, forehead slicked with sweat. I could tell a mile off this knucklehead was lying to me. And I wasn't about to let him get off easy either, as I pulled my gun on him.

**Mal:**" Listen Tommy; we can do this the easy way or the hard way. You tell me what I wanna know or I swear I'll beat it outta you."

**Tommy:**" Okay Okay I'll talk. Yeah it's true he's been working with Santos but it's not just him. This goes all the way to the top, they all in on it! The Mayor, the DA even the Chief of Police."

**Mal:**" Wait the Chief's in on it too? Then how come the Captain's been working to bust Oscar?"

**Tommy:**" They're just playing him; he'll never find anything. It just a chase to keep him busy. All three agreed to turn a blind eye to Oscar's crimes, if they all got a cut of the money he makes."

**Mal:**" Dammit! This better be everything Tommy, because if you're lying to me-"

**Tommy:**" That's all I know I swear!"

**Mal:**" These men are supposed to be protecting the people of this city but instead they're screwing em over for the sake of dirty money?! No this ends, this ends tonight!"

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter please review! Jade xx**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry it's been a while since my last update on this, I've been busy and then I got ideas for my other story. Thank you to every one of you that reviewed my last chapter I could not be more grateful! :)**

**Juliette, SaLTndPepper, mozzi-girl, The Beautiful Filth, MALTARA2010 and BreezyFan. Thank you so much for your lovely reviews! :D**

**Okay here's Chapter four, I personally don't think it's my best but I'll let you guys be judge :) , so here's Chapter four I hope you like it! :D**

**Slang :D**

**Rubbed out- Killed**

**Drop -Be killed**

**Done for- In big trouble**

**Seedy-Sleazy**

**Go belly up-Go wrong/ Fail**

**Pennies from heaven-Easy Money**

**Jerk- A stupid person**

**Cahoots with- Conspiring with**

**Flatfoot-Cop or Detective**

**Gumshoe- Private Investigator**

**Clip-Kill**

**No dice-No way!**

**Jives-Makes sense**

**Big house- Jail/ Prison**

**Let someone have it-Shoot them/ Kill them**

**Paws-Hands**

**Play-Cross someone/ Mess with or Lie**

**Sell out- Betray someone**

**Slug- Punch/Hit**

* * *

**Mal's POV**

As we made our way outta the Town Hall, the rain was pouring as fast as my mind was racing. It was all coming together and I had to expose those seedy sons of bitches for what they really were. The only problem was; I had no idea how to do it. But I knew someone who did; Charlie Anders.

Walking into Charlie's office, the place was trashed. And there he was, lying still on the floor. I didn't have to think about it; just by looking at the place I could tell this was the work of Oscar's boy as I when to check his pulse.

**Mal:**" Charlie! Charlie!"

**Natara:**" Is he?"

**Mal:**" Dammit! We're too late!"

**Natara:**" Oscar's men did this, didn't they?"

**Mal:**" It's possible, musta found out that he was close to exposing their scandal, so they rubbed him out to cover their tracks."

**Natara:**" So what now?"

**Mal:**" Come on, let's get outta here."

* * *

2:30pm. Montgomery Street. And just like Charlie's office, my place was also cleaned out. I knew it was only a matter of time before Oscar's boys tried to drop us. They'd been here once, they'd come back again and if they did; we'd be done for.

**Mal:**" Come on. Come on! It's gotta be here somewhere"

**Natara:**" What are you looking for?"

**Mal:**" I need the evidence against Oscar, I gotta to get that file and you; somewhere safe."

**Natara:**" Detective… Thank you. I never thought I'd ever escape this life that is of course, until I met you Detective."

**Mal:**" If you don't mind my asking; how did a girl like you end up with a creep like Oscar anyhow?"

**Natara:**" I always wanted to travel; see all the beautiful things in this world. When I came to San Francisco it was first big city I'd ever seen and I loved it here. When I met Oscar he was sweet and kind; the perfect gentleman. But as time when on, I realized he wasn't who I thought he was or at least who he'd pretended to be. And by that time I was already in too deep to leave, I knew too much to just walk out on him. So thank you for everything."

**Mal:**" Heh, listen we should probably get going, I'll take you to my sister's house you'll be safe there."

* * *

Even after everything that was going on; all I could think about was getting Natara to safety. But things just went belly up as we left my apartment to see, Oscar and two of his boys stood waiting for us.

**Oscar:**" Well well well, look what we have here. I hear you been in cahoots with my girl. Now that won't do at all. You see I don't like it when someone as much as looks at her, it's rude, uncivil. Seems my boys had better teach you some manners."

**Mal:**" You wanna talk about manners? Doing the right thing huh Santos? How bout' screwing over the people of this city, for the sake of some pennies from heaven."

**Galloway:**" Watch your tongue when you're talking to the boss wise guy; or I'll cut it out!"

**Oscar:**" Galloway! Enough!"

Oscar slowly walks towards me; gun in his hand. I watch with boiling anger as the jerk runs his hand across Natara's cheek; much to her disgust as she tries to turn away.

**Oscar:**" She's a pretty little thing isn't she? Be a shame to waste a bullet, but I figure if she disappears so do a lot of my problems. But the way I see it, I get rid of_ you_ Detective and that evidence never sees the light of day."

Smirking at me, Oscar slowly turns and walks away.

**Oscar:**" Galloway, Let him have it!"

Santo's goon pulls a gun on me and before I can move; Natara shouts as she runs towards Oscar.

**Natara:**" No! Oscar please I'm begging you! Please don't hurt him!"

**Oscar:**" Natara baby please. If I let this gumshoe go, he'll ruin me. Beside he's just low-life flatfoot, the hell do you care?"

She looks at me with those dazzling brown eyes as tears slowly fall down her face then glances back up at Santos.

**Natara:**" I love him."

**Oscar:**" I see."

Without warning, that scumbag grabs Natara violently by her hair as she shouts out in pain, and not being able to help her, kills me.

**Oscar:**" So was this your plan all along huh you little tramp! You think you can just play me like this?! Sell me out?! You made me believe that you loved me!"

**Natara:**" Get your paws off of me!"

**Oscar:**" Oh I don't think so, you can stand here and watch him suffer!"

I barely have time to react as Oscar's goon slugs me in the face and the hits keep on coming until Santos calls him off, and leaves me bleeding out onto the sidewalk, as he pulls Natara away and disappears down the road. I lie there, beaten and bruised. As I stumble to my feet, I slowly make my way to the only people I know I can trust.

* * *

**Mal:**" Okay fellas, here's the plan. Jeremy you find your way into The Loop without being noticed and get that damn file back."

**Jeremy:**" Sure thing."

**Mal:**" Kai you-"

I'm suddenly interrupted by a knock at the door. As Kai walks over to let in his guest.

**Amy:**" Hello boys, my god Detective what happened to you?!"

**Mal:**" Amy what are you doing here?"

**Amy:**" Oh so I guess you don't this file, I found in the Mayor Office?"

**Jeremy:**" What file?"

**Amy:**" Well after I gave Kai _another_ chance; during dinner he hold me what you were doing, Detective. And I wanted to help. Here, that's the Mayor's personal financial file, showing his share of the money from Oscar's deals. It's enough to prove he's taking bribes."

**Mal:**" Well son of a gun! Amy you little star!"

**Amy:**" Heh It's nothing, look I gotta go. But you boys be careful. If you need anything else just call."

Amy leaves almost as fast as she arrived as she closes the door behind her.

**Kai:**" Geez what a dame, she something ain't she?"

**Jeremy:**" Kai, focus!"

**Kai:**" Huh?"

**Mal:**" Alright fellas listen up, change of plans. Kai I want you to go down to The Loop and get that file back, Jeremy you and I are gonna bust Oscar."

**Jeremy:**" Wait! Nothing you say jives with what Kai told me. You can't go after Santos now, not with the state you're in. He'll clip you in a second. I'm sorry Mal but no dice! I mean all this just for a dame, is it really worth it?"

**Mal:**" Those selfish bastards are supposed to protect everyone on this city, but instead they're screwing em over for some dirty money. Charlie is dead because of it! So you're asking me if this is worth it. Yeah it is; she was worth every punch. I'm not giving up Jeremy, not until this creeps in the big house where he belongs."

* * *

**I really hope you enjoyed this chapter, please review! And Happy New Year's Eve guys! Jade xx**


End file.
